


Percy Used to Hate Jokes.

by RedFlamboyant



Series: Percy's Jokes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad's jokes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Percy learn to joking arround
Relationships: weasley family - Relationship
Series: Percy's Jokes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214918
Kudos: 4





	Percy Used to Hate Jokes.

Percy used to hate jokes. To think of it again, he hate jokes because he usually was the one that being laughed. 

But see, when you are the one who make the jokes, its feel good, specially if you could make other laugh WITH you. Well, not necessarily WITH you, its still feel good when you know they NOT laught AT you. 

To be honest, Percy feel satisfied with this discovery. No, no, to be honestly honest, Percy loves the feel when he made others laught. 

Peoples seems more hostile to him and less judgemental at his nature. He feel happy that he know how to make other peoples not make negative assumption about him. He loves that now peoples know he could be fun. 

So, for quiet sometimes, Percy told his secretary to closed all his lunch time to any appointment, even to the Minister himself, because he has a very special urgent project.  
He told her, "This broom stick savety regulation has to be already autorized before the new school year begin!"  
So off the secretary leaved him alone locked himself in his office undistrubed.  
To be honestly honest, Percy researching good jokes. And as the best OWLs and NEWTs record maker, he is really good at research. He gather alot of good jokes. He even could smile himself at some of it. And he unhesitatedly begin to use it deliberately. Here some examples:

When Kingsley finished autorized the legalization of the new broom safety regulation and congratulate Percy for his thoughfull ideas, Percy cracks his knuckles. "Shout out to my fingers. I can count on all of them."  
The Minister laugh beaming all over the court room. 

When they visited the burrow, Percy pokes his mother.  
"Mom, why don't eggs tell jokes?"  
"I dont know, Perce. Why?"  
"They'd crack each other up."  
Molly never laughed harder since Fred died years ago.

"Hei Mr. Umbridge. Do you know what Mr. Flitch said when he jump out of broom cupboard?" Percy cheerfully greet the reinstaled Ministry's janitor.  
The old grumpy Ministry janitor shakes his balding head.  
"SUPPLIES!"  
Since his daughter kick him off the Ministry years ago, Orford Umbridge never smiles wider than that. He even doesnt care that his toothless gum all showed. 

"Why did the arithmancy book look so sad?"  
Hermione caught off guard and trapped on the elevator, questioned. Hermione thinking hard, but then shakes her head.  
"Because of all of its problems!"  
"Good one, Perce." Hermione giggling. 

"Hey Harry. Do you know how Voldemort liked his toast?"  
The surprised auror shakes his head. He never went suchs far into his mind!  
"On the daaaark side."  
Harry finally loosen up to his least favourite in laws and begin laughs. 

"What did one wall say to the other?" Percy seriously asked the Leaky Cauldron new owner.  
"What?" Unsuspiciously Hannah Longbottom, who used with the old school's stern prefect retorded.  
"I'll meet you at the corner."  
Hannah's shrieking of shock upon the realisation he tried to joking. She's slamming her napkin to the table with teary eyes, laught uncontrollably. Audrey hurriedly pull him away and dissapeared to the diagon alley's secret entrance. 

"Pomona, do you know, the gardeners so excited summer has come. They wet their plants." He said when he met his old Herbology professor.  
She laughed so hard and almost wet her own pants. 

So, some peoples start to replied his jokes. Like:

"You think swimming with sharks is expensive?" Asked Moody when Percy supervised the flying dutchman for the newest wizarding transportation mode for international students who interested to attend Hogward. (Moody is not death in this universe, thank you.)  
"I dont know. Is it?"  
"Swimming with sharks cost me an arm and a leg." Moody's swinging his wooden legs.  
Percy managed to grins wide. 

One day, when he bring his family to lunch over in the burrow: 

"Grandpa, Daddy told me a joke about boxing. I guess I missed the punch line." Little Molly* tugs Arthur's sleeves. 

Percy almost chocked his mashed parsnip.

*Percy's first born daughter name is Molly 

**Author's Note:**

> Still in dry mood. I guess dad jokes really dried you out. 🤪


End file.
